


Texts from - Various

by CheshireCat178



Category: All the fandoms haha, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat178/pseuds/CheshireCat178
Summary: First chapter is a little intro thingy. Remember to request if you want something specific





	1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys, just a little intro here. This is just going to be a random compilation of texts from people, whoever I feel like doing one for or whoever you guys request (I'll add the fandoms into here as this thing progresses). Eg Youtubers, anime characters, TV show characters, etc etc. Most of them will be in the context of a girlfriend/boyfriend or girlfriend/girlfriend or boyfriend/boyfriend style thing, you get the idea. But I can do any context you guys want, friends, siblings, etc. Just ask :) Here's a list of what each chapter is. I'll update it as I add more and more chapters. Just thought this would make it easier 2: Underfell Sans/girlfriend reader 3: Sans/reader 4: Undyne and Papyrus (just friends) 5: Papyrus and an older Frisk 6: Undyne and Frisk 7: Is a little thing from me I think 8: Kenny/crush reader


	2. Underfell Sans x Girlfriend Reader

**(Bold means texting)**

Y/N sighed boredly, reading her book and listening to the sounds of Paps cooking in the kitchen. Inhaling deeply your stomach growls desperately at the sent of food, sighing once again she stood and snuck into the kitchen, dodging flying knives and spaghetti she opens the fridge and glances around. Pulling out an apple before walking back to your warm pile of blankets on the couch. Checking your phone you notice a text from your boyfriend.

*Your pov*

**Sans: Hey sweetcheeks, how’s it hanging? Hope you aren’t missing my...attention**

**Y/N: Nah, Paps and I are having a great time. You bored out on patrol?**

**Sans: You and Paps? Seriously?**

**Sans: Well sweetcheeks, I could always drop back in and show you a great time, if you know what I mean**

That last text made you giggle slightly.

**Y/N: Really now? Because Paps is making me hot and sweaty right now**

‘Not technically a lie, the heat from the kitchen could make Grilby sweat’

**Sans: Oh really now darlin?**

**Sans: Because I thought I made it pretty fucking clear that you belong to me, not my boss. And if he touches you I’ll break his fucking skull**

**Y/N: But aren’t you scared of him?**

**Sans: THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT!!**

**Y/N: Awwww Sansy is all angry and jealous~ I can just imagine how adorable you look right now~**

**Y/N: Going all red in the face, like you’re blushing**

**Sans: You wanna talk about blushing babe? How about all the times I’ve made you blush in the bedroom, screaming my name for everyone to hear like the dirty little pet you are**

I pause at this last text, a small blush forming on my cheeks. 

“HUMAN!!!! COME TRY MY SPAGHETTI!!! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS DEMANDS IT!!!!” Said skeleton shouted loudly from the kitchen. 

“Coming Paps!” I reply in a loud voice.

**Y/N: Gotta go, Paps is gonna fill my belly to the brim~**

You smile at the sight of him reading it before dropping your phone on the couch and heading to the kitchen. “I’m here Pa-mph!!!” I get cut off by a boney and ring adorned hand covering my mouth and the sensation of being teleported, glancing around I see we’re now in Sans’ room. 

Turning around I proceed to yell at my boyfriend. “What the heck! I wanted foo-......” I go silent at the sight of Sans. His eye is flaming red and his hands are curled into fists. I swallow thickly and start backing away. Taking a step to match mine, his tone quiet angry. “Hey dollface, if you wanted to piss me off the your plan worked. Making me think my boss was boning you while I was gone. Now I’m going to have to remind you just who you belong to sweetcheeks.” His grin stretches and his I feel his magic paralyze me. “Uh….S-sans….You know I’d n-never want anything from your b-brother….right?” I stutter out quietly, afraid of the look in his eyes and the marks he’s sure to leave.

 

*Sans’ pov*

I watch her held in the red glow of my power, loving that view but disliking the fear in her eyes. The fear of me. “You shoulda thought of that before you went and made me jealous.” I growl out, walking up to her. I notice the fear in her eyes change to mischief.

“I made you jealous? The big bad scary Sansy Pansy was jealous?” She half giggled.

My eyes darken, “Yeah, now you’re gonna get it sweetcheeks.” That brought the fear back. Walking right next to her I move her neck right next to my mouth and press my teeth against it, nibbling across her neck to find her sensitive spot.

I press my teeth into the spot just above her pulse and she bites back a moan causing me to grin. “Just remember this kitten. The more noise you make, the rougher I’m gonna be with ya~” I whisper growl into her ear, causing a massive blush to spread across her cheeks. 

Moving back to her sweet spot I begin to attack it with bites and nips, sucking and licking at it as well. Enjoying listening to her bite back moans and feeling her shiver in the grip of my power. I pull away after leaving a dark purple mess of a hickey on her neck.

“You even try to cover that up and I’ll mark every inch of that body of yours, inside and out” I whisper huskily into her ear before teleporting us back to the kitch and letting her out of my grip, ignoring the cherry red blush covering her face I walk up to my brother and start talking to him about his food.

 

*your pov for a sec*

Checking your phone you notice one final text from Sans that would have arrived just before his appearance.

**Sans: Looks like I’m going to have to show you just who you belong to darlin. And I won’t be stopping with the mark I’m going to leave on that pretty little neck of yours~**

 

Let’s just say that you wouldn’t be walking properly for weeks after the all nighter Sans put you through.

**(Quick note, if you want me to go back and turn the biting bit into a full blown lemon ask in the comments and I’ll make a chapter for it~ I hope you enjoyed reading this)**


	3. Sans x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cos I did a uf Sans one I figured I’d do a Sans one next. Why not? Remember to make requests my dears, I’m enjoying writing these crappy stories haha  
> Side note, this one isn’t a boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever thing, so hold your horses mkay? Everything is going to be just SPINE haha…..sorry

Sans was your best friend, and papyrus was like an older brother to you despite the age difference. They took you in after the whole Asgore fiasco, after all, since you didn’t use the souls to break through the barrier you were stuck here like all the monsters. It wasn’t like you had an awful lot of options so when the quirky duo offered you their couch you said yes of course. After a few weeks with the brothers you had started to develop feelings for the punny short skeleton Sans. You would never admit these feelings to him, he’d just make fun of them and hey, it’s not like he’d return them right? Sighing softly you cast these thoughts from your mind and stand from your seat on the couch. It was very quiet. Finding this suspicious you make your way up the stairs and knock on Sans’ door. “You in there Sans?” You question quietly. After a minute of no response you try the door handle. Watching the door slide open you take a cautious step in, avoiding the many MANY dirty clothes littering the floor. “Damn….I didn’t think it was possible for a room to be this messy” You mumble to yourself. You take a seat on his bed and whip out your phone, deciding to send the bonehead a text.

You: Where are you dude?  
Sans: I’m out at grilbys. You miss me or something?  
You: Of course not dude I’m just bored without my itty bitty skelly to keep me company  
Sans: How can I be “itty bitty” if I’m taller than you?  
You: ONLY BY HALF A CENTIMETER  
Sans: Still counts kiddo  
You: Just for that I’m going to do something and it’s going to be bad  
Sans: Oh really kiddo? Sounds like you’re looking for a bad time

You ignored his text and stood, walking to the closet and opened it. Seeing only one thing inside, the only clean blue hoodie he owns, you take it out and put it on, smiling at the warmth. Feeling your phone buzz you check it;

Sans: Hey kid, where’d you go? If you’re messing with my stuff I’ll have a bone to pick with you

Rolling your eyes at his bad pun you go back to flopping on his bed snuggled in the warm hoodie. ‘I wonder……’ taking out your phone you snap a quick selfie of you in his jacket, pausing to read his new text;

Sans: You’re starting to worry me bonehead. Answer your phone, tibia honest I’m kinda bored.

Cringing at his bone puns you send him your selfie followed by;

You: Found a clean hoodie in your room. It’s super warm and your bed is super comfy. Imma have to have a nap here ;)  
Sans: You went into my room? Oh kiddo…...now you’re really in for a bad time

You thought nothing of his threat and closed your eyes, preparing for a nap, unaware of the skeleton who just teleported out of grilbys into his room.

*Sans pov*

Putting my phone in my pocket I watch Y/N laying in my bed wrapped up in my hoodie that was baggy on them. Silently walking up to the bed I wait a moment before jumping on her, pinning her down. My smile widening at her shocked scream. “I warned ya kiddo, now you’re in for a bad time” My voice going deep and my eye lighting up with it’s fire at the end of my sentence.  
“Sans! You’re home! I’ll just leave your room now….haha…..you can get off anytime…..I’m sorry I went in your room!!!” They blabbed out and closed their eyes in fear. I simply moved her hands above her head and pinned them there using my power, before bringing my hands to her sides. “It’s too late for that kiddo, this’ll be a real rib tickler. I’m sure you’ll find what I’m going to do very humerus” I chucked at my own jokes softly and watched them open their eyes, a slight blush on their face.  
“Is it kill me with bad puns? Because it’s working Sans” They muttered softly, avoiding eye contact.  
“Sorry to disappoint kid” I say with a shrug before beginning my tickle assault on them, tickling them everywhere from their sides to under their arms and their neck. Grinning as they erupt in laughter, squirming and trying to get away from my boney touch. ‘Good luck with that, you can’t move till I want you to kiddo’ I think to myself.

*Your pov again*  
After ticking me until I was a quivering and crying mess, which felt like HOURS, Sans finally stopped and released me from his power. Sitting on my lap with a grin that pissed me off. “You can get off me anytime” I say in between catching my breath.  
“I like being on top though kiddo. Besides, looks like I’ve really gotten under your skin. Your face is all red like you have a femur.” He said with that same damn smirk plastered across his skull. I groaned and covered my face with my hands, causing said skeleton to frown for a moment.

*Back to Sans*  
Thoughts of how I can make them smile flash through my skull until finally I get the perfect idea. “Are you a banana? Because I find you a peeling” I say with a wink that they didn’t see. I feel them stiffen slightly under me and I notice their hands move slightly so they can see. Deciding to take a dirtier route I simple say, “The word of the day is legs, since you’re laying on my bed how about we spread the word?” I finish my bad pick up line by moving so I’m sitting between their legs and leaning on their lower stomach. I grin at the sight before me, a rapidly rising and falling chest and a blush so big their ears have turned red. “Are you google? Because you’re everything I’ve been searching for” I say softly, turning slightly more sincere. They carefully move their hands a little more and I give them my best smile. “Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes” I chuckle softly and lean close to them. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right?” I wait for a moment before opening my mouth to say another pick up line but I’m interrupted by a pair of warm soft lips on my teeth for a moment before the most adorable face I’ve ever seen disappears behind my hoodie. I feel the slight warmth of a blue blush on my face and I look away nervously.  
“Hey kiddo…..If you’re gonna kiss someone it should be your boyfriend. Any chance you feel like giving him another kiss?” I say with a forced joking tone so I can play it off as a joke if they should say no. Instead I’m met with curious and cautious eyes staring up at me and a soft voice I barely hear.  
“Kiss me if I’m right, you want to be my boyfriend?” At their shy question I gently press my teeth against their nose.  
“Kiss me if I’m right, you’re now my (girlfriend/boyfriend/significant other/idek)?” My voice seems to leave a silence that lasts a good half a moment before I’m pulled down into a kiss I gladly return. I pull away after a few moments and pull them into my chest, lazily throwing my blanket over us.  
“For our first date I vote we have a snooze and then go for some burgs” I grumble out before closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of their arms slowly wrapping around me and nuzzling against my chest.  
“Sounds good lazy bones” they say softly with a yawn before I hear their breathing even out. I spend a few moments running my fingers through her hair before falling myself.


	4. Papyrus and Undyne (just friends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters were requested by Dragonsrule18 (love the name) these will just be short little text convos btw

**Papyrus: UNDYNE!! WHY DID YOU CANCEL OUR COOKING LESSON?!?!**

**Undyne: I’m sorry Paps. It was gonna be AWESOME but I have a date with Alphys!**

**Papyrus: WOWIE!!! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!! I SHIP IT!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!**

**Undyne: Thanks Paps!! You’re AWESOME!!!!**

**Papyrus: OF COURSE I AM! I’M A FUTURE ROYAL GUARDSMAN AFTERALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!!!**

**Undyne: ALRIGHT!! YOU KEEP UP THAT ENTHUSIASM! I LOVE IT PAPS!!!!! YOU’LL BE A ROYAL GUARD IN NO TIME!!!!**

**Papyrus: WOWIE UNDYNE IF YOU BELIEVE IN ME THEN I KNOW I WON’T FAIL!! YOU’RE SO COOL IT’S NO WONDER WE’RE FRIENDS**

**Papyrus: BECAUSE I AM COOL RIGHT?!!?**

**Undyne: OF COURSE PAPS!! YOU’RE THE COOLEST GUY I KNOW!!**

**Papyrus: AND ONCE I CATCH A HUMAN I’LL BE POPULAR TOO!!**

**Undyne: I BELIEVE IN YOU PAPYRUS!!!!!!!!!**

**Undyne: I gotta go, Alphys is here. STAY COOL PAPS!!!**

**Papyrus: HAVE FUN YOU TWO!!! BUT NOT TOO MUCH!!! SANS!!! HOW DO YOU MAKE THE WINKEY FACE?!?!?! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME TEXT YOU BONEHEAD!!!!**


	5. Papyrus and an older Frisk (fluffy with some slight romance)

**sorry it’s so short, I’m not feeling very creative atm. Enjoy~**

**Note: this is after the true pacifist route**

 

 

Frisk was out exploring the underground by themselves, smiling happily and waving to all the monsters they come across. Feeling their phone buzz they pull it out of their pocket and giggle softly seeing it’s from Papyrus.

**Papyrus: HUMAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!?!**

**Frisk: I’m out exploring Papyrus. Why?**

**Papyrus: YOU ARE A FRIEND TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU HUMAN!!!**

**Frisk: Awww that’s adorable Papy. Do you want me to come visit you and Sans?**

**Papyrus: I SHALL READY THE SPAGHETTI!!!!! DO NOT BE LATE HUMAN OR THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ SPAGHETTI SHALL GET COLD!!!**

**Frisk: I’m on my way Paps**

Smiling to themselves they began the long walk to Snowdin town in order to meet up with their two favorite skeletons, truth be told Frisk had some slight feelings for the younger of the two, although they would never tell him that. The underground had matured them through the years they’d spent there, and feelings were bound to develop for someone. It just so happened to be the goofy and excitable skeleton. 

Arriving outside the home they smiled at the neat and tidy letterbox next to the overstuffed one. “Some things never change” Frisk said to themselves with a slight chuckle.

“HUMAN!!!! I’VE JUST FINISHED MAKING YOU SOME OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!!!!” The extremely loud skeleton shouted after slamming open the front door and pulling the startled human inside for a night of fun with good food and great friends. And who knows, maybe someday the human will pluck up the courage to tell the skeleton of their feelings. 


	6. Frisk and Undyne (just a friendship)

**Frisk: Hey Undyne! Are we all set for training today? Goat mum made pie to share!! (AN: Goat mum is best mum)**

**Undyne: AWESOME!!!! We’re gonna get you super strong and eat the Queen’s cooking!!**

**Frisk: Are we going to train with spears again?**

**Undyne: HELL YEAH!!!!! AND THIS TIME I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!!!**

**Frisk: You swore!!!! I’m telling goat mum!!!**

**Undyne: NO KID PLEASE!!!!**

**Frisk: goat mum says she’s very disappointed you would swear in front of “an impressionable young child”**

**Undyne: She’s mad isn’t she**

**Frisk: yep**

**Undyne: She’s coming after me isn’t she**

**Frisk: she said she left to buy groceries**

**Undyne: ……**

**Frisk: I’d hide**

**Undyne: hiding right now. Training’s cancelled for today human, it would have been AWESOME**

**Frisk: Good luck with goat mum!**


	7. What's coming up!

**I’m going to try to make each story from now at least a thousand words long unless they’re just text convo requests or little things I feel like writing so….good luck to me haha. Now we move on to some South Park chapters, because I was watching it last night and because I love Kenny. If you guys want a chapter that isn’t an x reader or whatever people call them then just request the characters and maybe a little prompt. I plan on doing a chapter for Kenny, Craig, Tweak, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Butters. If you want any others from the South Park franchise just ask. I plan on mostly doing guys x you lot because I find it easier to write like that, girls are harder since most girls who read my text stories will probably get offended if I stereotype. Oh well, enjoy! And please do make requests**


	8. (Slightly jealous and maybe slightly possessive) Kenny x crush reader

(Tiny bit of back story I guess)  
You’d only just moved to south park, but the people were nice enough. You attended the local school and were friends with a couple of the kids there, Kyle was cool, Kenny was pervy and fun to be around, Craig was your best friend though, and he was very protective of you. He’d pick fights with anyone who bullied you, he’s beaten up Cartman several times for calling you a sluty whore. He’d even let you hang out at his place, which is where you currently were crashing.  
(Current time/idek anymore I’m writing this at 3am)  
*Your pov*  
I sighed softly and layed back on Craig’s bed, looking at the ceiling, Craig was busy making popcorn so we could watch horror movies together (I love horror movies, if you don’t then just pretend it’s whatever you like watching). Feeling my phone buzz I glance down at it lazily, perking up slightly when I see it’s from Kenny. His texts always make me smile, especially when he’s flirty, but he;d just be kidding around right? It’s not like he likes me or anything….. Shaking away these negative thoughts you open the text.

**Kenny: Hey hot stuff, what’s a good girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?**   
**Y/N: Are you bored again Kenny?**   
**Kenny: You read minds too?!? Guess what I’m thinking about**   
**Y/N: Boobs?**   
**Kenny: How did you know?**   
**Y/N: You’re always thinking about boobs Kenny. Anyway, did you want something or are you just really bored?**   
**Kenny: You’re the only thing I want <3**   
**Y/N: What about boobs?**   
**Kenny: You’ve got tits**   
**Y/N: What about drugs?**   
**Kenny: Your love’s the only drug I need**   
**Y/N: >///< ((Blushing if you can’t tell)) Shut up Kenny!!!**   
**Kenny: Are you going to punish me if I don’t?**   
**Y/N: Come on Kenny please!**   
**Kenny: You’re begging now? I like the submissive side of you Y/N~**   
**Y/N: I’ll tell Craig**   
**Kenny: threats now? I’d fight him for you darling**   
**Y/N: Alright then you’ve forced my hand**   
**Kenny: What are you planning?**   
**Y/N: You’re getting the silent treatment until I’ve decided you can behave**   
**Kenny: What?!?!**   
**Kenny: Please don’t**   
**Kenny: Hello?**   
**Kenny: Y/N?**

Sighing softly I put my phone on silent, deciding to check the messages later. “Y/N! Popcorn’s ready. What movie do you want to watch?” Craig’s slightly nasally voice calls from the lounge room downstairs. I stand from my position on his bed and start walking towards the lounge room, once I get to the stairs I call out a response. “Do you have any of the Saw movies?” **(If you don’t like horror just use your imagination for the bits with references to the movie. I personally love the Saw movies, at least 1-3.)** I call out boredly, taking the steps two at a time.  
“We have the first one, but if my parents find us watching it we’ll be in trouble” He takes the time to glance at me before going back to rummaging through the DVD’s they have. **(I know they’re all kids in the TV show but pretend you’re all like 16 or 17. Still in high school but not exactly “kids”)**   
“Awesome, you think you can handle it though guy? Or do you need me to hold your hand?” I say the last part in a slightly mocking voice, earning me an eye roll and a punch on the arm when he stands.   
“You know I don’t get scared easily” He grumbles out after putting the disk in and sitting down on the couch.  
“Yep, you’re only scared of a few things. Your feelings for Tweek, your parents, bitchy girlfriends, and My Little Pony” I say with an audible grin, earning me another arm punch. **(I know it looks like it’ll be a Craig x reader but I promise the Kenny bit is coming up. I’ll shut up now)**  
Deciding to check my phone before the movie starts I notice 11 texts from Kenny. ‘Wow dude, spamming much?’ I think to myself before opening them to see what my orange parka wearing friend has to say.

**Kenny: You there?**   
**Kenny: Cmon don’t ignore me, I love hearing from you**   
**Kenny: Roses are red**   
**Kenny: Violets are blue**   
**Kenny: Where the fuck, are you??**   
**Kenny: Pay attention to meeeee**   
**Kenny: I’m boreeeeeeeeed**   
**Kenny: Fine, I’ll just come annoy you in person. Then you have to pay attention to me. And I miss seeing you**   
**Kenny: You weren’t home so I asked your mum where t find ya**   
**Kenny: Why are you at Craig's??**   
**Kenny: I’m coming over to sweep you off your feet**

That last one causes a slight giggle from me before I turn my head to the sound of knocking at the door. ‘He wouldn’t….’ Standing and walking towards the door I mumble a quick I’ll get it to Craig before opening the door.   
“Yeah?” I question without really looking at who’s there.  
“Mpfm mmmm mnmnm mfph” Is the response I get from Kenny, causing me to look up.  
“You know I can’t understand you when you talk with your hood and scarf on” I say with a slight smirk, marvelling at the sight of him there.

*Kenny’s pov*

I pull down my hood and loosen my scarf, showing her my own smirk.  
“Not even my girlfriend (imagination time again if you aren’t a girl) and you’re already asking me to strip.” My words make her blush and my smirk widens, using this moment I carefully pick her up bridal style and close the door in one swift motion which causes her to cling tightly to me.  
“Kenny put me down!!!!! I’m heavy and you’ll drop me!!!!” She yells in a panicked tone.  
“Sorry, I don’t speak lies. Don’t worry, it’s not far.” I say with a slight grin on my lips, greatly enjoying the feel of her weight in my arms. **(Fuck yeah, over 1000 words and I’m not even done yet)** They eventually stop complaining and struggling, instead choosing to hide in my scarf to avoid the looks people I pass give us. At one point I’m pretty sure I hear an old couple say something like “kids nowadays are so open with when they play do have sex, I hope they use protection, we don’t need anymore hooligans running around our quiet mountain town!”. Chuckling softly as I walk into my favourite spot, a quiet park where no one goes. Well, no one goes here after my brother gassed the place. With a small frown now on my pale face I set them down under the shade of an old oak tree, quickly sitting next to them and wrapping my arm around their shoulders.

*your pov woop!*

Looking around silently with a small smile I take in the humble beauty of the place. The grass was longer than you’d see in a normal park and there wasn’t a single piece of trash to be seen. Wild flowers bloomed in what must have been garden beds once upon a time. Just as I notice an old swing set that still looks usable I also notice Kenny staring at me expectantly.  
“Sorry, what?” I ask, thinking he must have asked me a question.  
“I asked if you like the view, but clearly my looks and manly presence has distracted you. Don’t fall for me too fast baby, you could hurt yourself” was his flirtatious reply followed by a wink. I lightly shoved his shoulder for that one.  
“Why do you always joke like that around me Kenny, it’s not like you see me that way” I say with a small chuckle and a little bit of sadness in my eyes. I turned my attention back to the view, completely missing the look he gave me, one of sadness and rejection.  
“Y/N…..what would you say if I told you they weren’t jokes?” He mumbled quietly, turning his head to avoid the curious and confused look I shot him.  
“Well….I’d be very flattered since you to flirt a lot….but I’d tell you to save it for your girlfriend (AN: or boyfriend or significant other or whatever you want to call it)”. I forced a small smile to my lips, wanting to encourage him and cheer him up.  
“Well, there is a person I like. But I’m pretty sure they like someone else” My smile turned to a frown at the sad tone in his voice.  
“Show them your feelings! If you don’t then you’ll never know what could have happened between you both! Besides nobody can resist the charm of the one and only princess Kenny!” **(AN: Princess Kenny is the best character in south park!!!!)** I replied with a massive grin. He turned to face me with a small smirk, unzipping his hoodie and pulling his shirt down just past his collarbone.  
“You saying you want me to show you my tits? Because no one can resist the perfect tits of princess Kenny. Not even you~” He retorted with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.  
“But seriously though, you think I should show them how I feel? You really want me too?” He asked, his fingers still keeping his shirt pulled slightly.  
“Of course!! I want to know who this mystery person is. And how could you not tell me wh-mnph!” My question is cut off by a pair of soft lips cautiously placed on my own. My shocked brain taking a moment to register everything this meant. ‘He likes me! Wait a second…..KISS BACK YOU IDIOT!!!!!’ Just as I feel his lips start to pull away and notice the look of fear and sadness on his face I close my eyes, grab his shirt, pull him flush against me, and return his kiss with as much feeling as I can muster. Pulling away for air a few moments later, the first thing to come out of his mouth is;  
“So, now that you’re my (insert relationship thingy here eg boyfriend girlfriend etc), spend time with me instead of Craig” he says with as much seriousness as he can, causing a giggle from me.  
“Nah, I think it’d be fun to see my boyfriend get jealous” I retort with a grin and a wink.  
“You asked for it” Is all the warning I get before being pulled into a rough kiss by my already jealous boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long!!! Even though pretty much nobody reads these I still feel bad for taking so long. I’ll try to get a new story out faster this time. And please remember to make requests, they can be anything.


End file.
